This invention pertains to devices useful for holding material to be wrapped at a controlled tension, and more particularly for holding and controlling the tension on a cloth or elastic bandage as the bandage is wrapped around part of the body of a patient.
There are certain times in the treatment of surgical patients or burn patients when it is necessary to provide a regulated and near-uniform pressure on a bandage being applied. In preparation for kinds of surgery, the lower limbs of many patients are wrapped in elastic bandage under moderate tension. Presently such wrapping is usually done by skilled nurses who sense the tension required and wrap accordingly. My invention would allow such wrapping to be done by less skilled nurses, or nurses aides, allowing the skilled people to engage in more important activities in the preparation.
Burn patients also require carefully controlled pressure on bandages. This device is also useful in proving such controlled pressures even on the non-elastic bandages used for treatment of burns.